1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrating hydroelectric generators into climate control systems in buildings for generating electrical energy to be consumed by the building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known are processes for harnessing hydrodynamic power for generating electricity. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 7,190,082 to Heidel, granted Mar. 13, 2007, for a “Process of Using Hydroelectric Turbines to Generate Electricity”. This reference discloses attaching turbines to water mains, water towers, sewage lines, aqueducts and various pipelines. Kinetic energy of pressurized fluid traveling through these mediums is captured and changed to electric energy by means of a generator. This new electric energy is transferred to the nearest power station by means of a conduction pipe. Consumers can make their own electrical energy which they buy back from the utility companies.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,892 to Toal, Sr., granted Apr. 18, 2000, for a “Hydroelectric Power System” is another example of a process for harnessing hydrodynamic power for generating electricity. This reference discloses plural tanks vertically disposed. Water flows between tanks and a generator is disposed between each tank which are powered by the water flow. The power is used to charge electrical systems connected to each generator.
The prior art fails to consider utilizing hydraulic power available in, for example, a climate control system, such as an Heating Ventilation and Air Conditioning (HVAC) system, disbursed throughout a multi-level building, for powering the building itself.